


Sleep, Lydia.

by Sigismonda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, I Don't Even Know, i was just inspired
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigismonda/pseuds/Sigismonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia ha un incubo - l'ennesimo - e si sveglia nel cuore della notte.<br/>Peter è con lei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep, Lydia.

**Author's Note:**

> Non lo so, mboh. Durante una bellissima emicrania il mio cervello è riuscito a formulare ciò. Appena mi son ripresa l'ho scritta e TA-DA'!, eccola qua.
> 
> Siccome sono una persona molto sana di mente le descrizioni sono in italiano e i dialoghi, quei pochi che ci sono, in inglese - si, spesso e volentieri scrivo così, portate pazienza -.
> 
> Btw questa DD si colloca uhhhm. Non saprei. Prima che Peter torni in vita? Dopo che Peter è tornato in vita? Non lo so, fate vobis, quello che più vi piace <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Si svegliò di soprassalto, la pelle madida di sudore, le lenzuola attorcigliate attorno le gambe e lo spettro dell’urlo che le era stato strappato dall’incubo che riecheggiava ancora nella stanza.

Si portò una mano alla bocca, spalancando gli occhi, le lacrime che scorrevano sulle guance, sconvolta.

Aveva sognato sangue, morte e dolore.

Nulla di nuovo dopotutto.

-Another bad dream?

Si voltò di scatto, trovando Peter seduto sulla poltrona nell’angolo della stanza. Peter inclinò la testa di lato, studiandola, le mani posate sui braccioli.

-Yes. Just a dream. It was just a dream – mormorò Lydia con un filo di voce, scostandosi i capelli che si erano appiccicati alla fronte.

Peter annuì, alzandosi in piedi e avvicinandosi al letto. Lydia deglutì, districando il lenzuolo dalla presa delle gambe e coprendosi fino al mento con esso. Peter si sedé sul bordo del materasso, accanto a lei, allungando la mano per accarezzarle il viso, le unghie affilate in artigli.

-And what have you dreamed this time?

-The pack, dying. All of them just.. dead.

-Are you afraid?

-I’m always afraid.

-Sleep, Lydia.

Lydia inspirò a fondo, voltandosi su un fianco, la schiena rivolta alla finestra e il viso verso Peter.

-I’m here, you’re safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cosa intende Lydia con pack?  
> Be' intende il pack. Il classico McCall pack. Scott, Stiles, Allison. Potete includere anche Isaac se considerate la DD post ritorno di Peter/3A inoltrata.


End file.
